Some embodiments described herein relate generally to virtualized networking including, for example, the emulation of a virtual multi-hop network topology within a data center.
Maintaining and upgrading a legacy network system can be costly and technically challenging from a financial and computing efficiency perspective. Although technological advancements may render these legacy network systems obsolete, owners of these legacy network systems may be hesitant to migrate these legacy network systems to a new platform, such as a data center, because core functionality may be lost or altered in an undesirable fashion. Although legacy network systems can be physically migrated to a data center environment, a need exists for methods and apparatus for emulation of a legacy network system with a virtual multi-hop network topology within a data center. This can allow, for example, the core functionality of the legacy network system to be maintained in a desirable manner.